simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Simspedia:Głosowania
Oto uniwersalna strona do przeprowadzania głosować w sprawach Simspedii. Aby rozpocząć głosowanie wstaw prawidłowo wypełniony wzór w sekcję Aktualne głosowania. Podstawowy czas głosowanie wynosi 7 dni. Instrukcja ustawiania niestandardowych czasów głosowań zamieszczona jest w szablonie zegar. Głosować mogą tylko zarejestrowani oraz automatycznie zatwierdzeni użytkownicy posiadający konto od dwóch tygodni, z liczbą edycji ponad 100 i aktywnością od trzech dni. Dyskusja jest otwarta dla wszystkich. Głosy użytkowników niespełniających powyższych wymagań, a także głosy niepodpisane (tzn.: niezakończone czterema tyldami (~~~~) traktowane są jako nieważne. W głosowaniach na administratora mogą głosować tylko administratorzy, choć każdy może wypowiedzieć się w dyskusji głosowania. =Wzór= Temat Głosowania }} Napisz krótko o co chodzi. ~~~~ 20px|left Za: # ... 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * ... =Aktualne głosowania= Przywracanie uprawnień administratora: Ciastkoo Użytkownik w przeszłości pełnił już bardzo dobrze funkcję administratora i biurokraty. Opuścił jednak tą wiki, a teraz postanowił powrócić. Według mnie uprawnienie administratora w pełni się należy. 14:12, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 14:12, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) # Giercownik7 20:15, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) Wybacz, jedynie administracja może głosować w tym głosowaniu. 20px|left Przeciw: # 21:34, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Powrót i od razu uprawnienia? Bez urazy dla nikogo, ale i tak jest już wielu adminów, a co za dużo, to nie zdrowo. # 22:23, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) Przez ciągły nacisk, niezbyt przyjemny, nie miałem czasu na znalezienie argumentów "za". Uważam, że zostanie adminem jedynie za powrót nie jest dobre. Jeżeli pobędziesz z nami trochę dłużej - nie ma sprawy, zagłosuję na tak. 20px|left Dyskusja: * Jeżeli 3 to jest dużo to ja nie wiem. Wg mnie mogłoby być 4 - 5 i to dużo nie jest. * Dobra, nie do końca o to mi chodziło - każde admiństwo musi być po coś, każdy admin powinien zostać nim z jakiegoś powodu - to, że kiedyś się było i się powróciło to nie jest powód, żeby od razu oddawać uprawnienia. 05:41, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) * To nie jest powód z mojej strony, jestem aktywny codzień, obecnie uaktualniam szablony i robię wiele poprawek, mamy też pewien temat na dyskusji i wszystkim się zajmuję. Jeżeli uważasz, że np. Piotr, który ma 50% postów ile powinien mieć powinien zostać adminem, no to cóż. Wydaje mi się, że uważasz, że nic nie robię. Oczywiście radzę sobie uświadomić, że w ciągu KILKU ostatnich dni mam ok. 85 edycji. Powód, że "byłem adminem" nie jest poprawnym uzasadnieniem mojej kandydatury, jednakże tzw. "doświadczenie" ma prawo być gratisem w moim CV. Mnie natomiast kompletna dziwota, że chciałaś zatrudnić np. Malinkę (bez urazy, że wytykam palcem), która "załapała się na wolne miejsce". Jeżeli mi dasz jakieś skomplikowane rzeczy, np. buszowanie w głębi technicznych spraw szablonów, które zrobiła - chylę czoła. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 13:59, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) PS. Po tym głosowaniu (lub przed, o ile można) należałoby zmienić uprawnienia osób, które mogą głosować na admina. Administratorzy tylko i wyłącznie, których jest trzech? To jakaś kpina, bo różnica w wynikach może np. wynosić tylko 1 głos. * Zacznę od ostatniego: więc, zbierze się kilku zbuntowanych użytkowników i wybierze sobie admina? Nie, w życiu. Po drugie: nie, nie ja wybrałam adminkę. Znowu mnie bezpodstawnie oskarżasz... Med i Wojtek sami zagłosowali na tak, ja się wahałam, ale nawet jakbym była na nie, to by nie miało sensu. A tak, niech się cieszy... Cała sytuacja wynikła z wojny Exejskiej. Twoją kandydaturę rozpatruję jako nowe głosowanie, a w moich oczach po prostu nie jest to potrzebne. Piotrek perfekcyjnie zna kody MediaWiki i szablony, robiąc bardzo dużo dla Simspedii. I zastanawia mnie, gdzie masz to 50% postów :/, z tego co wiem, jest inaczej. 22:20, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) * 695/1000 edycji, co jest nie tak? Dokładnie to 70%, cóż. No dobrze, skoro uważasz, że nie głosowałaś na tak, no to cóż (znowu), ale "mamy 1 wolne miejsce" raczej jest idiotyczne, ale rób jak uważasz. Skąd wiesz, że zna MediaWiki perfekcyjnie? Weszłaś mu do głowy? Przepraszam, że tak to brzydko napiszę, ale "piszę to co myślę, więc :D" Oczywiście ja cieszyć się nie mogę :) Nie mam nic do napisania w tej sprawie, w sumie mi na tym nie zależy, by być adminem, bo to Med wydała kandydaturę, jedynie sobie nie pozwolę, bym odpadł w eliminacjach tylko z powodu 1-głosowej różnicy. Dlatego robię sobie teraz prywatny strajk, by modzi czatu również mogli głosować na admina. Bo to tak samo jakby tylko posłowie mogli głosować na prezydenta :) A ja nie lobbuję za wszystkimi userami, a tylko modami czatu - oni jednak rozumku trochę mają. Potem nie miejcie do mnie pretensji. PS. Exe też bądź co bądź umie adminować, ale nic nie robi, dlatego zdjęto mu admina (nie tylko, ale też). Teraz mówisz, że Piotr zna perfekcyjnie MediaWiki i szablony, a jednak edycji ma tylko prawie 700. Specjalna:Licznik edycji/Ciastkoo - działań w MediaWiki mam więcej niż Medeline, więc co to za argument? To tak jakbyś porównywała Mieszka I i Chrobrego, mówiąc ten drugi umie to i to, dlatego ten pierwszy na nie, ale zapomniałaś, że ten pierwszy umie dokładnie to samo. Ubzdurałaś też sobie, że Cię nie lubię, ale to właśnie Ty sama teraz piszesz, że "Malinka niech się cieszy", a ja nie mogę, mimo tego ile korzyści dałaby takowa Malinka, a ile ja. Przypomniało mi się to, co pisałem kiedyś na czacie: Admin powinien dawać przykład, a nie być osobą, która korzysta z przykładów. Piotrek niestety jakoś przykładem nie świeci, dopiero co się uczy pod okiem najlepszych. Głosowanie może iść do archiwum (bo i tak mimo faktu tzw. czasu ankiety, nie ma tu nikt inny oprócz wyżej głosujących do gadania), tylko potem nie miejcie do mnie pretensji. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 12:23, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) * Widać, że w swoim popędzie do władzy nie liczą się dla Ciebie uczucia innych. Pisanie, że Piotrek nic nie robi, wspomniane mojego "adminowania". To nie jest miłe. Poza tym napisałeś, iż Piotrek się jeszcze uczy. Po pierwsze każdy dzień sprawia, że uczymy się czegoś nowego nawet na Simspedii. No i po drugie odniosłam wrażenie, że zasugerowałeś, że umiesz już wszystko.-- 14:05, ze 6, 2012 (UTC) * Nie chciałem się wtrącać do Waszej kłótni, ale widzę, że muszę. "Piotrek niestety jakoś przykładem nie świeci, dopiero co się uczy pod okiem najlepszych." - nie ma to jak obgadywać osoby, o których się nawet pojęcia nie ma. Odwiedź chociażby tą sekcję w dyskusji Sandy. ** Po 1.- jak napisała Malinka każdy dzień sprawia, że uczymy się czegoś nowego. ** Po 2. - tak się składa, że na MediaWiki, wikikodzie itp. znam się bardzo dobrze. ** Po 3. - znam się na adminowaniu, jestem adminem Wiki Spore. ** Po 4. - nie obgaduj osób o których nie masz pojęcia! *To tyle ode mnie. 14:28, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) *Jezuu, jaka dyskusja.. O.O\/ Dobra, no to muszę się wtrącić. No to po pierwsze, ja zgłosiłam Ciastkaa, ponieważ uważam, że w przeszłości pełnił znakomicie funkcje administratora. Jest też bardzo aktywny. Wie do czego uprawnienie służy. Potrafiłby pomóc, bo jak już wspomniał ma więcej edycji w MediaWiki niż ja. Może wynik tego głosowania to trochę moja wina, ponieważ coś słabo formułuję teksty głosować >.<\/ Ale według mnie Ciastkoo naprawdę zasługuje na administratora. A 3 administratorów to mało. Nie, nie może tu być tak jak na przykład na pl.monsterhigh, gdzie od administratorów aż się roi. Jednak tu mamy aż ich za mało i głosowania sensu nie mają, no bo: jeden administrator jest na tak, drugi na nie, a trzeci - powstrzyma się od głosu. Tutaj w tym wypadku mamy różnicę jednego głosu. Jednak też i warto wspomnieć, że zaistniały pewne okoliczności, które na prawdopodobnie bardzo zmieniły wynik tegoż głosowania. Ja byłabym za tym, aby administracja jeszcze raz to przedyskutowała na czacie. Teraz dalej przejdźmy... możliwe iż PiotrekD zna się na adminowaniu i mógłby na prawdę pomóc. Jeżeli jest już administratorem na jednej wiki to możliwe iż wie jak dobrze wykorzystywać te uprawnienie. Jednak nie musi wykluczać to, że PiotrekD chce zostać administratorem i jak już wykona 1000 edycji, aby inni startowali na administratora. Dalej, wybranie Malinki78 na administratora na prawdę było zbyt pochopne, może też i to co napisała Sandy97 przy swoim głosie i było nie dość odpowiednie... no ale dobra, każdy błędy popełnia. Ale dobra już... nie będę więcej gadać pisać. *(Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tak wielkiej dyskusji w głosowaniu) Jak widzisz, sprawiłeś dwóm osobom przykrość. Ok, może nie do końca o to mi chodziło, i źle Cię potraktowałam... Jednak, ja to rozpatruję jako głosowanie na administratora, a Twój wkład też nie jest takie duże. Był już kiedyś adminem to kiepski argument. Oczywiście, nie chcę Ci zrobić przykrości. Czy nie lepiej jest się pogodzić i zapomnieć o całej tej kłótni? 08:47, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Okładki w artykułach o grach z serii The Sims Wejdźcie w artykuł The Sims i spójrzcie infobox. Co tam widać? Widać angielską okładkę gry. Zapytajmy się więc, dlaczego jest ona po angielsku, a nie po polsku. Otóż polska wersja jest dostępna, ale ma gorszą jakość. Dlatego pytanie do Was, co według Was jest ważniejsze - jakość okładki, nieważne w jakim języku, czy okładka troszkę gorsza jakością, ale po polsku? Pytanie brzmi: Czy jesteś za, aby wszystkie okładki gier na Simspedii były po polsku? [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] (so call me maybe) 15:23, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] (so call me maybe) 15:23, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) # 17:34, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) No pewnie, że jestem za :) # 15:35, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) # Ciaciek12 15:37, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) # Iksnyz C'mors 15:39, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) W końcu to polska wiki. :) # 15:40, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) Tyaa, jeszcze angielskich okładek nam tu brakowało. '-.-\/ Jestem za polskimi! # 15:44, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) # Kasia90 04:32, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) # 04:41, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) Oczywiście, jak najbardziej za. Karygodny błąd już został poprawiony. # KorneliaSmith 08:32, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) # 13:06, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) Też jestem za. 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * ... Umożliwienie głosowaniu na administratora moderatorom czatu Z tego co widzę jak na razie nikt się za to nie bierze, dlatego to robię. Moderatorzy czatu jako użytkownicy, którzy nie są administratorami, ale jednak są na ileś lepsi od zwykłych użytkowników powinni mieć prawo do głosowania w tak ważnej sprawie, jak głosowanie na administratora. To właśnie od nich (głosowań) zależy przyszłość Simspedii i moderatorzy, którzy idiotami nie są, powinni mieć prawo również do głosu. Mamy tylko trzech administratorów, w związku z czym jeżeli będą 2 głosy np. na tak, a 1 na nie (lub odwrotnie) to różnica wynosi 1 głos! Zadajmy sobie pytanie, czy jeżeli posiadalibyśmy np. 8 głosów na tak i 7 głosów na nie, mielibyśmy do końca rozwikłany spór? Nie do końca, bo różnica to tylko 1 głos, a nie na przykład trzy lub dwa. Liczę na poparcie. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 12:30, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Wariant Ciastkoo – Mogą głosować użytkownicy z określonymi uprawieniami (Domyślnie: Administrator, Moderator czatu) # ... 20px|left Wariant Exe19 – Mogą głosować użytkownicy spełniający określone wymagania (Domyślnie: 1000 edycji, miesiąc stażu) # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 18:16, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Zmieniłem zdanie, bo ta opcja jest lepsza, a niesprawiedliwe by to było dla osób, które nie odwiedzają czatu. # 20:34, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Jak demokracja, to pełną gębą. 20px|left Niech zostanie tak jak jest # 20:21, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Po kolejnym zastanowieniu. # 22:30, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Brak słów. Jakoś dotychczas nikomu nie przeszkadzała obecna sytuacja w głosowaniach. 20px|left Dyskusja: * Do Exe: Zawsze można zmienić właśnie na 'liczbę osób, którzy mają więcej niż 1000 edycji' - dla mnie nie ma problemu. Byleby nie było tak małej liczby 3 dotyczącej grona osób, które głosować mogą. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 13:29, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) * Ja jak na razie się powstrzymam. Zobaczymy co będzie... 15:10, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) * Głosy Przeciw są przeciw możliwością głosowania moderatorom czatu, ale jednocześnie są za tym, aby głosowały osoby np. którzy mają więcej niż 1000 edycji (lub przez inną metodę). W związku z tym nie ma jak na razie głosu (głos Malinki nie jest jednoznaczny co prawda), aby pozostało tak, jak jest obecnie. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 16:23, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) *^Przepraszam Ciastkoo, ale to co robisz, to zmienianie numerów kandydatów w trakcie głosowania. Jeśli chcemy mieć głosowanie wielokrotnymi polami wyborów potrzebne nam są ... wielokrotne pola wyborów. 17:03, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) *Tak jak powyżsi. *Hmm... zastanowiłam się ostatnio nad tym. Wydaje mi się, że nic nie byłoby w tym złego, gdyby moderatorzy mogli głosować. Uprawnienie nie jest przecież rozdawane od tak sobie, jak np. rollback. 16:09, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) *No nie! Teraz wszystko jest totalnie poplątane! Ja proponuję otworzyć głosowanie na nowo, bo wszyscy głosowali za i przeciw umożliwienia modom głosowania, a tu se nagle ktoś zmienia, że za to możliwość głosu na admina dla moda czatu, a przeciw to możliwość głosu na amdina dla osoby z 1000 edycji. -.-\/ *Ja już nie wiem co o tym myśleć... Waham się między tym drugim a trzecim. 22:13, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Plakietki - pytanie do Społeczności Ostatnio doszły mnie słuchy, jako plakietki "Elite V.I.P." były wywyższaniem się. Dlatego pytam się Was - czy odbieracie to jako wywyższanie się, czy jako żart? Głosujcie na tak, jeśli plakietki Wam nie przeszkadzają i na nie, jeżeli odbieracie to jako wywyższanie się. 07:15, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # Ciaciek12 07:18, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Mi tam nie przeszkaszają. # 07:23, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Czemużby nie miałoby ich być? # KorneliaSmith 08:49, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Mi one nie przeszkadzają. # 22:20, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem dlaczego te plakietki wywołały taką burzę. Nie widzę nic w tym złego. # 20:51, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Ja tam tu nie widzę żadnej burzy. Nic złego, Vipy to użytkownicy, którym Simspedia dużo zawdzięcza i tyle. 20px|left Przeciw: # 07:57, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Dużo mamy głosowań w ostatnim czasie. Wracając do tematu - jestem na NIE, bowiem te plakietki powinny służyć do informowania nowych użytkowników kto jest kim, nie do żartowania lub wywyższania się (bez względu na to, jak jest naprawdę (obstawiam, że do źartowania)). # Iksnyz C'mors 08:39, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Zgadzam się z Piotrkiem. 20px|left Dyskusja: * Ogólnie mi to obojętne, ale jeżeli automatycznie w tym gronie osób są tylko administratorzy, to cała grupa jest bez sensu. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 08:11, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) * Plakietki te nie służą do zabawy i że tak nam się podoba i że to tylko administracja to ma. Plakietkę Vip, Super Vip i Elite Vip dostaje się, jeżeli zrobiło się dużo dla wiki. Połączenie artykułów: skunks (Śmierdziuch Skunks) i Henri LeStanc Drażliwy temat, ale w końcu trzeba go poruszyć. Moim skromnym zdaniem te artykuły powinny być połączone już dawno temu. Po pierwsze: nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby połączyć artykuły o szopie i El Bandito (szop) czy o Servo, Sługusie i SimBocie (Sługus), bo dotyczyły odpowiednio tego samego w różnych częściach gry i nie miały niebotycznych rozmiarów. Po drugie: Takie połączenie byłoby wygodne, tj. bez odsyłania z jednego artykułu do drugiego, a przy okazji nie utrudniało nawigacji, bo byłoby małych rozmiarów. Ta sytuacja jest taka sama. Po trzecie: angielska Simpedia naprawdę nie jest idealna i ma wiele błędów i niedopatrzeń, dlatego polska nie powinna być kropka w kropkę taka sama, jak ona. Po czwarte: Simspedią nie powinny rządzić sentymenty (tzn. bo tak było i tak ma być) i upodobania (tzn. bo lubię Henriego i chcę dla niego osobny artykuł), bo wiki mają być obiektywne i pisane (w miarę możliwości) z neutralnego punktu widzenia. Głosy przeciw proszę opatrzyć uzasadniającym komentarzem z sensownym kontrargumentem. 20:31, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 20:31, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) # Giercownik7 15:37, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) # 16:13, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Potrzeba zmiana z solidnym uargumentowaniem. Czego trzeba więcej by się zgodzić? 20px|left Przeciw: # 09:18, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Jest Śmierdziuch Skunks i Henri LeStanc # 11:58, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) (Prosiłem o coś, ) # KorneliaSmithWrite to me. 11:04, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) # 16:08, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Nie będę jeszcze raz tłumaczył dlaczego tak sądzę. # 22:13, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Ciebie to już nie nudzi? # 05:30, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Bo tak. 20px|left Dyskusja: * I teraz będziecie rozdzielać wszystkie tego typu artykuły tylko dlatego, żeby Henri był oddzielnie? 09:23, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) * Pisałam ci na chacie, ale widać, że nie potrafisz tego dostrzec. KorneliaSmithWrite to me. 11:04, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) * Na czacie pisałaś to, co w "po pierwsze". 11:47, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) =Zakończone głosowania= Kategoria:Głosowania Kategoria:Forum